Futile Survival
by MistyWisty7
Summary: Just read it
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were swollen and my teeth were chipped. Blood leaked out of the dent in my neck. I closed my eyes. It was over.

~Two Weeks Before~

I spun in my desk chair joyful. My computer screen lit up. "So aren't you excited!?" Said a voice that came from the computer. "Yes yes yes!" I said. "Best thing that has happened in two years!"

"Yeah, I wish more stuff like this would happen more often, it would definitely increase the population of this old town."

I laughed. "Well I will see you at the baby shower tomorrow!"

"Ok! Bye Payton"

I got up from my seat and headed over to the living room. I grabbed my lucky stone from the coffee table. Yes, I know "lucky" objects are for little children but I've had this since I was 5 years old. I tossed the stone around in my hands. I closed my eyes. "Ok, this is a sign... It has to be. This means hope." Every time someone has a baby, they got a lot of riches. And money is very Vidal where I live. Everything here is expensive and you have to work your butt off just to pay for food. But it all works out.

I grabbed my left over cereal and ate it out of the box. Breakfast is really important where I live. No breakfast is very bad and could have negative results. But I don't really know what would happen since I've always eaten breakfast. I watched my favorite show "Murder or Don't" all night long. Eventually, I headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud noise exploded in my ears. I quickly hit the snooze button. Then I realized what day it was. "OH MY GOSH IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelped. I got dressed in my only dress and put my hair in a braid. I ran towards the door and grabbed my purse. Grabbing dry cereal for breakfast, I ran out of the door.

I grabbed the door of the car and flung it open. I hopped inside and drove to the celebration.

When I arrived, the celebration was just starting. We sang, ate, and played games. Finally it was gift time. I watched as one by one people went up to give the mother of the newborn presents. People were giving gift cards and money. By the end of the celebration we were all pooped. I stumbled to my car. I put my hand on my forehead. "I think I drank to much..." I whispered to myself. "Me to" said a voice. I turned around to see Riley. "So are you heading home?"

"Uh.. Yeah"

"I thought the party was pretty cool!"

"I should probably go..."

"And did you see the dancing gorilla video?!" He interrupted.

"Yes... We'll see you around..." I quickly said and got in my car. Before I could close the door he grabbed my arm.

"It's not that late, why are you leaving so early?"

"It's 2 in the morning!"

"And?"

"I'm leaving BYE"

I slammed his hand in the door.

I started to drive. I turned on the radio to calm myself down. Then I heard a thud on the back of my car. I slowly turned my head and saw him... He was on the back window. I cursed and stopped the car. "What the hell Riley!" I stumped out of my car.

But when I got to the back of the car there was no Riley. I looked for any fingerprints or smudges. None. I shook my head. "It's just the alcohol" I thought to myself. I shook my head again and got back in my car.

When I got home I sunk into the couch and took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with me? Riley is fine. I'm fine. Everyone is fine. I stood up to stretch when I heard the phone ring. I walked over to the phone and stared at the number. It was from the hospital. I answered it.

"Hello Payton."

"Hi Doctor, is everything alright?"

"It's your mother"

"..."

"We don't know where she is."

"Have you checked the tracker?"

"Of course"

"How does the tracker not know where she is then?"

"... Well when the tracker stops locating the person, it's usually because the person is dead"

I dropped the phone.

No.

No!

They're lying... That's the only conclusion.

I left the phone on the floor still beeping from the doctor hanging up, and ran into my room.

I imagined my mother alive with me in my backyard laughing and singing.

Eventually I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I felt nothing. No pain. Until I turned my head and saw a framed picture of my mother and her beautiful smile and perfect face. That's when it hit me. My chest throbbed as I rolled over and sobbed. She was my mother. The person who raised me and loved me. She was the most wonderful person in the world. My sobs turned into screams. I stuffed the pillow over my face to muffle the sound. I eventually fell back too sleep, skipping work.

I jumped up when I heard a loud pound on the door. I quickly wipes off the tears on my face and ran to the door. I opened it and there stood a tall slender man with slick back hair and a nice tux on.

"House monitors detected screaming from house B3" He said as if he had a script. "Is there a problem?"

I couldn't say it because I didn't want it to be true. "I was watching a movie." I said hesitantly.

"Ok, but just know that if we hear any more screaming from B3 than we will have to do something about it next time. Have a good day ma'am." He nodded to himself and left. I signed and closed the door. The only problem was that I am not going to have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was testing day, the day everyone in the city lines up and gets their brain checked. Pretty weird right? I stood in line patiently. I listened to the peoples conversation in front of me.

"I hear that if you don't pass this test, you'll get fired."

"No I heard that this is just a health test."

A soft voice said "I heard that the test is to see if your a cereal killer."

Everyone stopped talking in that conversation and looked at her, jaws dropped. She shrugged and faced the opposite direction of them. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Riley. The Riley not smashed up against my car window. Odd.

"Hey Payton!"

"Hi."

"Did you get home safely."

"Well I am here, so yes."

"That's good."

I blurted it out. "Hey did you follow me home last night?"

"um... No?"

Crap. Stupid big mouth.

"Why?"

"Um... I just thought if you did that would be creepy." Maybe he was drunk and didn't remember it.

He just laughed. "I wasn't even going your direction home. I'm A8, you're B3. That's two different directions."

"Well it is sorta creepy that you know my house label."

He laughed again.

So was I just seeing things? I just happen to imagine a smashed up Riley on my window? It's not normal. I did hate him that night so maybe that's just what I wanted. For him to be smashed up against the window. Well, that's not very normal either. In this city we believe in kindness and no hatred. What was wrong with me? I think about what that soft voice said. "I heard the test is to see if your a cereal killer." What if I don't pass? Will I be executed? Was my mother executed? So many questions. But all I could think about was the fact that I needed to get out of here. I can't take this test. I swim through the crowd and break out into a run. I knock into this boy with brown hair and perfect blue eyes.

"Sorry." I say

"It's fine, what's the hurry?"

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom... Really bad."

Oh my gosh. Did I just say that?

"The bathroom is right there" He pointed to the direction where I had just came from.

Crap. I started to sprint past him but he grabbed my arm.

"They'll catch you. You know that."

Wait what? How did he know that there were guards?

"I can make it."

"No. You can't. I've seen someone try before and no one ever saw him again. The founders said he got lost.

Yeah right. "Well I'm going to be executed either way so it doesn't really matter."

"Why would you say that?"

I hesitated. This stupid pretty face isn't going to stop me. I'm running and I don't care what he thinks. I jerked my arm out of his hold and ran. I made it outside and sprinted towards the forest. I hear loud footsteps behind me. I turn my head and see pretty face jogging behind me.

"What? I wasn't gonna let you die."

We made it to the forest when we heard a shout from a booming voice.

"Hey! Stop them!"

We ran deeper into the forest.


End file.
